As known, closing hinges generally comprise a movable element, usually fixed to a door or the like, and pivoted on a stationary element, usually fixed to the support frame thereof.
Moreover, closing means acting on the movable element to automatically return the door or the like to the closed position are provided.
In the case of cold rooms, swing gates or the like, which comprise a stationary support structure and at least one door which includes a substantially tubular frame to which a double-glazing unit is fixed, the hinges have both the movable and the stationary elements visible from the outside, external to both the door and the support structure. Such solution is uncomfortable, bulky, unaesthetic and not very effective.
Furthermore, the external position of such known hinges makes them extremely exposed to risks of damages and wear.
From documents U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,797, US2004/206007 and EP1997994 hinges are known, in which the action of the closing means which ensure the return of the door to the closed position is not counteracted. Consequently the risk exists that the door strongly impacts against the support frame, damaging itself.
From the document EP0407150 a door closer is known, which includes hydraulic damping means to counteract the action of the closing means. Such known device is extremely bulky, therefore it must necessarily be mounted on the floor.
The installation of such a device thus requires expensive and difficult break-in works on the floor, which have to be made by qualified operators.